Animal Crossing : No Way Out
by Marvellous G
Summary: There is evil afoot in Pinktown, but can TommoPK, with the help of his friends, pull out the weed from it's root? Rated T for mild violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My first Aniaml Crossing fanfic. If you review (please do!), be nice!

**Animal Crossing : No Way Out**

Chapter One : A Shot in the Dark

His furry brown feet padded softly across the blood red carpet. His breathing was steady, his expression calm. In one hand he carried a box with lots of black, mechanical parts in it. In the other he carried a small pearl telescope, with the initials T.N inscribed in it. As he carefully ascended to the top floor, he became less and less composed. At the top floor, he gave in and sighed nervously. He hadn't wanted this job. He hadn't wanted this assignment. He hadn't wanted _any _of it. But he had no choice. It was this or death. As he reached the window, he opened it quietly and began assembling the parts in his box. He assembled them into a long sniper rifle, and set it down carefully on the floor beside him. He hurriedly placed the telescope to his left eye, and closed his right one. He peered between the trees towards a large wooden house, with a sky blue roof and a rose garden.

"Ohhh, it had to come to this..." he sighed nervously. He picked up the sniper rifle, switched on the laser sight and place his eye to the magnification lens. He scanned the area in his small, circular scope, and quickly found an open window in the houses' wall. He lined up the laser sight with his sleeping targets' forehead. The magnification was so powerful that he could see the boy's chest rising and falling, rising and falling... Soon, it would not be moving at all. He took a deep breath, and readied his paw to pull the trigger.

TommoPK woke up suddenly, immediately forgetting his dream and scanning the room. He glanced at his alarm clock. 02 : 04. Two in the morning. Normally, he would have shrugged it off and gone back to sleep, but he couldn't escape a feeling of wariness developing in his stomach. And that was when he noticed it. A very thin red line, thin enough for him not to have seen it earlier. He traced it back to its' source. It was coming from Nookington's, the department store down the road. The line juddered suddenly. Then TommoPK realised what made lines like that. This line was a laser sight, and the things that make laser sights are... _guns_? No... But, yes, somebody was aiming at him from the top floor of Nookington's. He quickly thought of everybody that worked there. Harriet the hairdresser... no WAY. She's not a killer. Tommy and Timmy? Nah, they were too young to be killers. But Tom Nook himself? At the exact same moment that TommoPK had realised who his mystery assassin was, a shot echoed through the night sky. It took less than a second for the high-velocity projectile to start finish its' journey through the tranquility of the night and tear into his leg.

"GAAAAHHH!" TommoPK screamed, waking up his neighbour Angus. Blood poured out of his leg, but he managed to haul himself up off of his bed and out of view in case anybody was, oh, say, **SHOOTING AT HIM THROUGH THE WINDOW. **He crouched and sprinted down the stairs, switching on the lights as he went. He had to sprint with one leg, seeing as it had been shot by, he presumed, the owner of Nookington's, the evil raccoon businessman, Tom Nook.

TommoPK sprinted out of his house, going around the opposite side to Nookington's. He knocked on Angus' door, and was met by an angry bull in pink pyjamas.

"TommoPK! What are you doing screaming like that in the middle of-" at the sight of TommoPK's blood-spattered leg, he fainted. TommoPK rushed into Angus' house, dragging Angus himself in with him. He walked over to Angus' high-end stereo, and programmed it to play Cafe K.K. He lay down on Angus' green sofa, his leg propped against the wall, and tried to relax. He focused on Angus' chest rising and falling as he lay unconscious on the floor, and eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : Par-TAY!

"Whaddya mean he escaped!" came the shrill cry.

"Well, it was hard to shoot after I'd known him for so long..." came the response, paling in comparison to the yelled response :

"You'd have to be CRAAAAZY not to!" Yes, his slogan. Crazy Redd always enjoyed using it, but this time it just didn't feel as satisfying. He stood opposite Tom Nook, who was trying to explain his 'assassination' of TommoPK.

"Look, ya' haven't known him for that long, have ya'?" Redd demanded. Nook looked at his awkwardly shuffling feet in response.

"HAVE YA'!"

"Well... I s'pose so..." Nook murmured quietly.

"So," Redd began, "You need to get rid of that _horrible_ guilt and try to turn it into HATRED. Think of how long it took him to get 10,000 points on your points system."

"Ten long months..." Nook growled, angrily remembering those dark days.

"Exactly," Redd agreed. "He ain't no chum. And we need to get 'im soon, or he'll spill the info." He stroked his furry orange chin, looking in every way the sly fox he actually was.

"Oooh, I have an idea!" Nook cooed gleefully.

"What?" Redd snapped, wheeling round on the spot to stare at the raccoon. Nook paused a while, an evil glint in his eye before answering.

"Tommy and Timmy."

As Angus came to, he remembered why he had fainted. He was about to faint again, but TommoPK threw a bucket of water at his head. Twice.

"What the hell's going on!" Angus yelled.

"That crazy raccoon Nook wants me dead," our hero replied bluntly. "He tried to shoot me through the window. And he succeeded. Kinda'." He rolled up his trouser leg to show Angus the bullet hole, which, thankfully for the bull, had been cleaned of all the blood.

"_Ouch..._" Angus winced.

"Yepper," TommoPK replied. "So, I need allies. Have you got a phone in here?"

"Yeah, on the cabin table over there..." Angus waved his hand lazily in the table's general direction, still dazed slightly. TommoPK dialled the numbers of his two closest friends in Pinktown, Dizzy the elephant and Samson the mouse. They both sounded like they had just been woken up by somebody in the middle of the night, which they had. TommoPK told them both to come to Angus' house at ONCE. He didn't bother to explain why, and just had to hope they would come...

As they lived in the same area of town, Dizzy and Samson walked slowly to Angus' together. They had both changed out of their PJs. Dizzy was wearing a misty shirt, Samson wore one of his own creations : he called it a 'Muscle Tee, NOT a dress!'. They strolled slowly and cauiously, Dizzy thinking about food, Samson about sports. But they both eventually came to think about the same thing : what was going on at Angus'?

"T-Monkey sounded scared on the phone," Dizzy contemplated, using his nick-name for TommoPK.

"Yeah, the dude sounded freaked. I wonder what's happened?"

"It _could_ be a prank..." Dizzy said, his brow furrowing.

"Or... a party! A surprise party!" Samson cheered.

"With FOOD!" Dizzy joined in. With this thought motivating them, the two friends raced the last few hundred metres, expecting a party thrown by their best friend.

As soon as there was a knock at the door, Angus sat up off of the red sofa and looked through his peeky-hole.

"Not Nook," he called over his shoulder to TommoPk, before unbolting the door and letting Dizzy and Samson in. As soon as they saw the inside of the room, with TommoPK and Angus' solemn expressions, their expectant faces fell.

"So, it's not a party..." Dizzy muttered.


End file.
